Sailor Moon Tricked
by xsmxtmxssx
Summary: What happens when King Darien from the future is really Prince Diamond disguised as a hologram? And, what happens when he makes everyone think he is really after Rini? Wil he get Sailor Moon at last? CHAPTER 5 UP! NO MORE AN! please read now!
1. Information

Sailor Moon Verses Prince Diamond

Hi guys! What's up? I hope you like my story. Make sure to give me good reviews. Talk to you later.

Chapter #1

Information

It was a dark and gloomy night in Crystal Tokyo. After an interesting travel through the time portal, and after seeing Sailor Pluto, all of the sailor scouts, including Rini and Tuxedo Mask, were completely exhausted. When they arrived to the Crystal Tokyo palace, where Rini had lead them, all six of the girls, including Tuxedo Mask, sat down against the wall in the main sitting area. They were all so tired that none of them noticed the wasteland that used to be the beautiful Crystal Tokyo.

After sitting down for a long while, Rini finally jumped up and ran down a long, narrow hallway that lead to the chamber where her mother was sleeping. With their faces filled with worry, the other scouts jumped up and ran after her. When they finally caught up with the crying Rini, they finally noticed what Crystal Tokyo had turned into and what had happened to poor Rini's mother.

Lying inside a protective crystal case was a beautiful woman who appeared to look exactly like the clumsy Sailor Moon. All of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked around the room and outside of available windows to try and find some explanation as to what had happened to such a beautiful land.

Everything in Crystal Tokyo had been demolished and nothing held any remaining beauty from the once perfect utopia. There was no light outside, except a small glimmer from the full moon above. There was no one around in the castle to help the scouts, and it appeared to them that everyone in Crystal Tokyo had been put to sleep' even the beautiful woman who appeared to be Rini's mother. Walking up to Rini, Serena put her hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Rini. I had no idea." She whispered into her ear.

"Mommy!" Rini called out, reaching out to touch the case in which she was sealed.

"Don't worry Rini. We'll do everything we can to help." Sailor Jupiter tried to reassure her, also placing her hand on Rini's other shoulder.

The sailor scouts all gathered around the crying Rini to try and cheer her up. Sailor Mercury, backing away from the rest of the girls, pulled out her computer and tried to find some way to fix what had happened to the great Crystal Tokyo. As everyone tried to calm Rini down, except Amy, a bright light glowed around the room as a tall transparent figure emerged from the light.

"What's going on?" Sailor Venus shouted, standing in front of Rini.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to help you." A familiar voice spoke up as the figure got closer.

"I know you! You're that voice from mine and Darien's dreams." Serena pointed out, staring at him with an angry expression.

"Yes, I am." The voice grinned at Sailor Moon.

"What do you want?" Sailor Mars demanded, grabbing Rini's hand.

"I am only here to help you Sailor Mars. I mean you no harm. Tell them Rini." The voice spoke softly, grinning at the small pink-haired girl.

"Daddy!" Rini cried out, running over to his side.

"That's your daddy?" Serena shouted, her eyes widening.

"Yes, and you're my future mommy." Rini smiled with hope in her eyes.

"What? How…how is that…"

"That's Serena in that crystal case!" Mercury interrupted Sailor Moon.

"Yes, and she is also the queen of the planet. Her name is Neo Queen Serenity." The transparent man continued to inform the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

All of the scouts, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask stood in amazement, staring at the shocked Sailor Moon. The transparent man walked closer to Sailor Moon and grinned at her shocked expression. Darien, walking closer to the transparent figure, closely examined his handsome blue eyes.

"You…you're me." He stuttered as his eyes widened.

"Yes I am. I am the future king of the planet as well. You and Serena have a daughter together known as Small Lady." He smirked at Darien.

"That's me!" Rini jumped out from behind Tuxedo Mask.

"Wow Rini. That's so cool!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, almost forgetting the situation at hand.

"There's more though." Rini sighed, losing the once innocent look on her beautiful young face.

"Yes. Not to long ago, we have suffered a tremendous loss. The once beautiful Crystal Tokyo has pretty much been destroyed by a group called the Dark Moon family. They have destroyed our land and turned it into a disastrous wasteland. To put things simply, they have put everyone to sleep. The sailor scouts, in their last defense, used their remaining powers to enclose and protect Neo Queen Serenity. That's how she ended up in the case. The Dark Moon Family is led by a very evil man named Prince Diamond." He finally finished explaining.

"So let me get this straight." Sailor Jupiter began; "Our future selves just barely saved Serena and the once beautiful planet has pretty much been taken over by some kreep named Prince Diamond?"

"Yeah. That's right." Rini sighed; "That's also why I came back to the past. I was hoping you guys could help me restore our perfect Crystal Tokyo."

"Oh Rini. Of course we'll help you." Serena winked at her, leaning down to give her a hug.

"There's one more thing you should know." The future Darien continued.

"About what?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Prince Diamond has had a great obsession with Neo Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon must be careful around the prince. Sense he can't have the present Serenity, there is no doubt that he will try and go after the past Serena. Be careful." Future Darien warned.

The scouts all gathered around Sailor Moon protectively. The transparent Darien smirked as he passed through them and tried to give Sailor Moon a hug. He couldn't touch her, but he made it clear what he was trying to do. She smiled, and tried to give him a hug back. Moving back through the scouts, Darien went down the hall and a dark fog surrounded him. Eventually, the darkness moved around the room and made it impossible for anyone to see. When it finally cleared, the scouts, Rini, and Darien noticed that where King Darien was once standing was a man with white hair and an evil smirk on his face.

"That must be Prince Diamond." Sailor Jupiter muttered to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon.

"Very good. I see you're some smart girls." Prince Diamond laughed.

"Stay away from her!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, jumping in front of Sailor Moon.

"You have it all wrong Sailor Brats! It's not Serenity I want this time. No. It's Small Lady." Diamond shook his head.

The scouts immediately left Serena alone with Tuxedo Mask and ran over to Rini's side. Encircling her, they stood in fighting stances, glaring at the evil Prince Diamond. Rini, scared for her safety, grabbed on to Sailor Mercury for dear life and wouldn't let go of her.

Diamond was unfazed by this weak attempt to try and protect Small Lady. He merely laughed and slowly walked closer to Rini and the four scouts. Tuxedo Mask, seeing that the scouts would stand no chance against this evil monster, immediately ran up to Prince Diamond and through one of his deadly roses toward his face.

"You little pest!" Prince Diamond yelled at Darien as the rose made its impact.

To Tuxedo Mask, it appeared that the rose did not do any damage. After a few quick seconds however, blood started dripping down from Prince Diamond's face. The scouts and Rini stared in amazement at the blood on Diamond's face.

Diamond, becoming more and more angry, backed away and laughed at everyone in the room. Within another minute, fog had covered the entire room again. When it cleared, Diamond was gone and the scouts, Rini, and tuxedo Mask were the only people left in the palace.

"Where's the future Darien? He should know about his?" Sailor Venus finally asked, breaking the silence in the castle.

"I'm sure he'll be back Sailor Venus." Tuxedo Mask smiled.

"Are you all right Rini?' Serena asked, running over to her side.

Rini merely shook her head. Walking out of the room, she went down another hallway that seemed to lead to a whole chamber of rooms. At the end of one of the halls was a huge room with lots of toys on the floor. Rini, looking around the room, through herself on to her bed and began crying heavily.

"Rini? What's wrong honey?' Sailor Venus asked, slowly walking into the room.

"The Dark Moon Family only want me because I would be useful in helping to power the dark crystal. After that, they won't need me anymore." She answered, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"That can't be all Rini. Believe it or not, I know you better than that." Sailor Moon joined in.

"Well, I miss my mommy so much. I just want to get her back. And, I want to find the silver crystal." Rini lightly began to cry again.

"Rini, we promise we'll do everything to help. You don't have to worry about anything. Ok?" Sailor Moon smiled, giving Rini another hug.

"Well, ok." She finally returned the hug.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask all gathered around Rini, joining her on her large, roomy, pink bed. Rini, lying in between Serena and Darien, let out a small smile in hopes that the scouts and Darien could fix everything that has happened to her once beautiful homeland. After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep as Serena began to rub her small pink head. All of the scouts and Darien stayed with her, fearing that she would not want to wake up alone. To their own surprise, they too fell asleep, forgetting about everything that has just happened. For a few hours, the entire palace was peaceful, quiet, and relaxing to everyone in it. In all the excitement that has just happened, they forgot exactly how tired they were. Now that everything has calmed down, they can sleep and get rested for the long extending battle ahead.

Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter. I am not good with openings. I will get better down the road. I'm not really that good with endings either. Oh well. I hope you enjoy. Review nicely. Bye!


	2. Surprise!

Sailor Moon Tricked

Chapter 2

Hi guys! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to see what you thought of my story before I continued. Let me know if there's anything I need to change. I wil get better with this story as I continue. Don't worry. Enjoy the rest! Don't forget to send me lots of good reviews. Later!

Chapter 2

Surprise!

When Serena finally awoke, she noticed that her, Darien, and Rini were the only three left on the bed. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus had all woken up and left the room. She looked over at Darien and noticed that he was wide awake, and staring at the sleeping Rini. When Serena got up, she went over to Darien and whispered in his ear that she would be right back.

Serena quietly left the peaceful room and quickly made her way to the sitting area, where she thought the other scouts would be. To her amazement, for once, she was right. She ran over to Sailor Mercury and joined her on the small pink couch. It appeared that she didn't miss much, but she asked Sailor Mercury to fill her in anyway.

"I really don't know what to say. We haven't seen King Darien, and nothing's been going on. I still can't believe we fell asleep though. I guess that trip exhausted us more than we realized. And that visit from Prince Diamond didn't help either."

"So, what are we going to do about him anyway? Don't tell me that you haven't thought of anything." Serena smiled slightly.

"Well, honestly, I don't know what we can do. He is so powerful, and we were really lucky that he didn't stick around long enough to do any major damage." Amy sighed.

"Sailor scouts." A faint voice whispered around the room.

"Was that King Darien?" Serena thought to herself, slowly standing up from the couch.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus asked, running in from the kitchen.

"Do not be alarmed. It is I. King Darien." The transparent man once again reappeared in a glimmer of light.

"King Darien! It's really you!" Serena's eyes lit up.

"Yes Serena. It is. I have come to check up on you girls."

"Well, you're a little too late on that." Sailor Venus scolded him, folding her arms.

"I am sorry dear Mina. Please forgive me. I have been quite busy and I am quite unable to help you, remember? I am too injured." He tried to defend himself.

"You were wrong Darien. Prince Diamond is not after me. He's after Rini. Oh, and he came right after you left."

"Serena. At least you are safe. Now, you must all protect Rini at all costs. She must not fall into the wrong hands. If he gets to Rini, then he will win. She has great powers inside of her and she would be very useful to Prince Diamond's cause." King Darien warned.

"Good. At least that's one less thing we have to protect Meatball Head from." Rei growled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Serena shouted, launching towards Rei.

"Stop it you guys!" Amy, Lita, and Mina tried to calm them down.

"Sailor scouts. You must go and make sure Rini is all right. She is with Tuxedo Mask is she not?" King Darien laughed slightly.

"Yes she is." Amy answered him.

"Good. Go and check up on her while I talk to Serena. I must talk to her alone. Please." King Darien begged them.

"Sure. Come on guys." Sailor Mars led the way to Rini's room.

When the others were gone, King Darien walked up to Sailor Moon and once again tried to hug her. He knew his efforts were in vein, but he continuously tried anyway. Serena smiled at him and sat back down on the couch. Looking up at King Darien, she noticed that he had an evil smile on his face, as well as dark, evil eyes. She quickly stood up and backed away from the approaching Darien.

"Serena? What's wrong?" He asked, reaching out for her hand.

"King Darien, you don't…I mean, something's not…what's wrong with you?" she stuttered.

"Serena, nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." He responded as a dark fog covered his body.

"This isn't right. Something's wrong." Serena thought to herself as the dark fog slowly approached her.

"My dear Serenity, come to me." A voice whispered to her inside her head.

Serena turned around and tried to run away, but she was quickly caught by someone behind her. When she turned her head around, she saw the tall man with white hair once more. It was Prince Diamond. He held on to her tightly with no intention on letting her go. When she tried to scream for help, he put his hand over her mouth and a dark fog covered them both.

Serena tried her hardest to fight him and scream for help, but it was completely useless. The dark fog was now so intense; she could not see anything but blackness around her. She couldn't even see the evil prince that was so tightly holding on to her beautiful skinny body.

Before she new it, the black fog quickly drained her of her energy and almost completely knocked her unconscious. Before she fell completely unconscious, she thought about the scouts, and how they would not know what had happened to her. She and the others were tricked by Prince Diamond and he was now going to get away with everything.

After a few seconds, Serena finally fell completely unconscious in Prince Diamond's arms. He picked her up fully in his arms and began laughing under his breath.

"There is her first boost from the dark crystal. Soon, she will loose all of her pure energy and fall prey to me. I will make her mine!" he thought to himself.

When he heard the sound of shoes coming down the long, narrow hallway, he immediately tightened his grip on Serena and teleported out of the room. When Sailor Venus entered, King Darien was gone and Serena was nowhere to be found. She didn't worry however, and continued making her way to the kitchen for a snack for Rini.

"King Darien and Serena are gone." Mina told the others after arriving back from the kitchen.

"They must have gone somewhere." Darien shrugged, paying it no attention.

"Yeah. They probably just didn't want to worry us or something." Rei also ignored Mina.

Diamond watched this from outside the room, still holding on to his dear Serenity. When he noticed that no one was worried about her, he merely let out a slight laugh and kissed his Serenity on her forehead. When she began to stir slightly, he sighed and quickly teleported her back to his palace for "sare keeping." He was glad that no one knew what was going on, and that he could now have Serena all to himself.

Sorry this was another short chapter. I didn't want it to get too long so I decided to end it there. I have plans on where I want this to go, but if anyone has any suggestions, I am ready to listen. I could use a little help. What should happen to Serena while she's being held captive by Prince Diamond? Let me know and keep giving me good reviews! Later!


	3. Unknown Capture

Sailor Moon Tricked

Chapter 3

Hi peoples! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I did want a little bit of input before I continued. And now, I present, CHAPTER 3! Wow. Enjoy and review nicely! See ya!

Chapter 3

Unknown Capture

In Prince Diamond's castle, Serena slept on top of Prince Diamond's comfortable bed. The satin sheets were white with a hint of purple in them. Diamond watched her from his thrown room, leaving her alone in his own room.

After a while, he grew tired of his sleeping angel being alone. He teleported into her room and knelt down beside her. He stroked her hair and wanted desperately for her to wake up. He knew that she would have to wake up on her own time due to the energy he had taken away from her. As he examined her body closely, he noticed that she still had her silver crystal, and was still in her Sailor Moon uniform.

"I must fix this." He whispered to himself.

With a snap of his fingers, she changed from her Sailor Moon uniform to a beautiful white dress with wings in the back. The silver crystal was still on her chest, so he picked it up and put it in his pants pocket. He then examined her again and began laughing quietly at her tauntingly.

"Now, I have something I can use against you. I own you now my dear Serenity." He continued laughing as if she could hear him.

A few more minutes went by before Serena finally began to wake up. Noticing this, Diamond sat down next to her, looking directly into her eyes. When her eyes opened, they were immediately fixed on Prince Diamond's love-struck eyes.

"Wa…what happened?" she asked him sleepily.

"My dear Serenity. You are now with me." Prince Diamond smiled.

"What? I…no! I remember!" Serena exclaimed, quickly sitting up.

"Yes my dear Serenity. You belong to me now." Diamond continued staring at her.

"No. I don't. You kidnapped me. You…you were really Darien?" she asked, jumping off of the bed.

"No. Let's just say I, well, intercepted him before he could reach you. It was the perfect plan. Don't you think so my dear Serenity?" he responded with a laugh.

"You can't keep me here." Serena whimpered, taking a fighting position.

"You must still be out of it my queen. Take a look at yourself." Diamond teased her, laughing under his breath.

Serena stopped staring at Prince Diamond at took a good look at herself. She noticed the long, beautiful, flowing dress with wings that had been placed on her. She searched all over her body for the silver crystal, but could never find it. She began to panic, and looked at Prince Diamond angrily.

"Where is it? What did you do with my locket?" she snapped at him.

At first, he didn't say anything to her. He stood silently without making a single move. Finally, seeing his dear Serena growing impatient, he pulled out the locket from his pocket and waved it in front of her.

"Are you talking about this? It's right here and that's where it will stay." He finally responded to her.

"No. Give it to me!" Serena shouted louder than she had intended.

"Hmmm," he thought to himself; "very well my queen."

He tossed the locket to her. Surprisingly, she actually caught it in her hands perfectly. Holding it up, she yelled out her battle cry; "Moon crystal power!"

To her amazement, nothing happened. The locket fell out of her hand and she fell back against a wall behind her. Rushing over to her, Diamond picked up the locket and put it back in his pants pocket. Holding her, he began to laugh quietly again, but Serena managed to hear him.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I haven't done anything my queen. You did it to yourself. Every single time you use your silver crystal, my dark crystal feeds off of your pure energy/aura. It will drain you of everything very slowly each time you use it. Oh, and since I have already taken a good amount of energy from you so I could bring you here, well, that just made things worse on you. Either way. I am keeping your locket. As long as I have it, I will have you as well." Diamond explained, letting out a very evil, loud laugh.

"I will never love you. I only love…"

"Don't you dare say his name to me! If you ever say his name again, then I will destroy your precious locket, making it impossible to ever become Sailor Moon again! Are we clear?" Prince Diamond snapped, holding Serena by the throat.

"Y…yes." She finally managed to utter.

"That's a good girl." He smiled, letting go of her skinny neck.

"I still stand by what I said before though. I can never love you. I am sorry." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder as he turned away from her.

"I guess we'll have to change that now won't we?" he taunted her.

"Don't hurt my friends! Please! Don't hurt the scouts, Rini, or…or…or Darien. Please!" she begged, fearing to speak Darien's name.

"Well, if you stay with me, then I won't need to now will I?" he raised her chin up, moving about three inches away from her face.

"I will find a way out of here. You won't keep me here." She pulled away from him.

"We will see about that my dear Serenity." Diamond laughed, quickly kissing her and exiting the room.

Back at the palace, the four scouts, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask sat in the sitting area, waiting on Sailor Moon to teturn. They didn't worry too much about her at first, but after an hour went by, they began to wonder where she was. Finally, Tuxedo Mask grew impatient and jumped off the couch to go and look for her. Rei, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his cape and pulled him back down.

"You can't go looking for her. She is safe here remember? If you're going to go, at least let us go with you." She begged him.

"No. I have to do this alone. Watch after Rini for me ok?" he argued, once again standing from the couch.

"She was with King Darien, remember? She is safe with him. Not to mention, this is a huge castle. They could have gone anywhere." Amy chimed in.

"Yeah, but they should have been back by now." He continued arguing with them.

"That is true. I say we split up and go and look for them." Amy suggested.

"Yeah." The girls agreed.

"Ok. Stay inside the castle, and always keep in touch. Luna and I made these communicators for you guys. Keep them with you at all times." Amy took command, passing out the communicators to everyone.

"Rini, go with Darien, ok?" Sailor Venus suggested to her.

"Ok Sailor Venus. Come on Daddy!" Rini smiled, grabbing Tuxedo Mask's hand.

It took them a long time. They searched all around the castle, but they found no sign of Sailor Moon. After scanning with her computer, Amy came to the realization that Serena was nowhere in the castle. She quickly pulled out her communicator and alerted the other girls about what she found.

"Then where is she?" Sailor Jupiter began to panic.

"Well, I'm guessing Diamond got to her." Luna guessed, jumping onto Amy's lap.

"But, she was with King Darien." Rei joined in the conversation.

"Yes, but he is just a hologram." Amy reminded them.

"So…wait! I thought the castle was safe." Venus also joined into the conversation.

"Sailor scouts." A voice interrupted them.

"That sounds like King Darien!" Luna exclaimed, her little cat eyes widening.

"Yes. Gather in the sitting area and I will explain everything." His voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Got it." The girls nodded, all of them heading to the sitting area.

When they all arrived, the hologram of King Darien was standing in the middle of the room, waiting on them. They all got situated on available chairs and couches, awaiting his explanation. The room was silent, everyone staring at the transparent Darien before them.

"Now that everyone is here, I can begin my explanation. I was never here. Prince Diamond intercepted me. My hologram never made it to you. It was Prince Diamond." He finally explained, watching the girls' faces turn from calm to panic.

Hi guys! How did you like my third chapter? I hope it was good. Anything I need to change please let me know. Oh, and I'm still taking suggestions on what should happen to Serena. I will update soon. I am leaving on Thursday to go on a trip, so I will try to get chapter 4 in before then. Review nicely and thanks for everything! Later!


	4. Attempt at Anger and Realizations

Sailor Moon Tricked

Hi guys! I am **SOOOOOOOOO** sorry for not updating sooner! My computer is acting crazy and I have been quite busy. I am starting college soon, so I am kind of overwhelmed. I hope no one finds it weird that a soon-to-be college student is writing a Sailor Moon fan fic. I hope I still get updates even though I am updated late. Ok. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Attempt at Anger and Realizations

At the castle where the scouts, Rini, Tuxedo Mask, and King Darien were, panic flourished throughout the walls. The scouts began to freak out after hearing from King Darien that Serena was with Diamond the entire time alone. King Darien tried to calm them down, but it was pretty much next to impossible.

"How could we have been so stupid!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"This entire time we let her go alone with Prince Diamond? How could we not have known." Sailor Mercury joined in with Lita.

"It isn't our fault Amy. We didn't know." Tuxedo Mask tried to calm them down.

"Yes, but we're the Sailor Scouts! We should have been able to tell. I should have been able to tell. I should have known that something wasn't right." Sailor Mars sighed, feeling extremely guilty.

"It wasn't just you Rei. It was all of us." Mina tried to comfort her.

"It was none of you." King Darien tried to reassure them. "It was not any of your faults. He misled you. He made you think that he was really after Small Lady. He made you think that he was me. It is not your fault. It is all his fault. He had everything planned out."

"No he didn't. He let you come back. He forgot that you would eventually come back and tell us what you knew. He made a mistake." Tuxedo Mask grinned in relief.

"So how do we get her back?" Mina asked, turning to King Darien.

"Wait! Why would he tell us about his obsession with Serena? Wouldn't that cost him his precious Serenity if we found out?" Amy asked, becoming quite confused.

"Why not throw you off by telling you the obvious. I must admit. That's quite genius." King Darien answered her.

"Now it makes perfect sense!" Lita exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Mina asked again.

"I don't know. We can't just go after her. His place will be crawling with guards. What if he's expecting us? We have to come up with a good plan." King Darien suggested.

"With all of us together, we should be able to do that in no time." Luna grinned.

"I agree." Amy nodded.

As the scouts took their time coming up with a genius plan, Serena was still at Diamond's palace, being held against her will. Prince Diamond still had her locket, her energy, and her life at his disposal. Even though she knew he wouldn't kill her, she didn't know what exactly he had planned for her. A thought crossed her mind that whatever he did have planned for her had to be something worse than death itself.

As she sat on the comfortable bed in Prince Diamond's room, she thought about everyone back at the castle, and how they would come and rescue her. Then, she remembered the fact that Diamond had fooled them all into thinking that he was really King Darien. She remembered him asking the girls to leave so that he could speak to her alone, and they did because they trusted him. She then thought that they wouldn't come for her because they didn't know she was missing. She began to cry lightly, thinking of the horrible fate awaiting her at Prince Diamond's palace.

"They won't come for you Serenity." Prince Diamonds voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes they will." She argued with him.

"Even if they knew you were missing, they wouldn't come. Think about it. They don't like you at all. The girls always pick on you, Small Lady basically admitted that she hated you, and your dear Darien broke up with you and won't have anything to do with you at all. Do you really think that they'll come back for you? The only reason they think they have to deal with you at all is because they swore to protect their moon princess/Queen Serenity. If they had a choice in the matter…"

"Stop it! They care about me. I know the do. It's you that doesn't." she harshly interrupted him.

Diamond's eyes widened at Serenity's outburst. His mind immediately began racing with thoughts of his Neo Queen Serenity. All he could think about was how much he did care for the beautiful queen. Quickly jumping back to reality, he slowly knelt beside his crying queen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are wrong my dear. I do care about you a lot. I wish you knew just how much I cared." He whispered innocently.

"Then prove it. Let me go." Serena begged, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't my queen. I am sorry. You are staying here, and that is final." He demanded.

"Then you don't care at all." Serena sighed softly.

"And you think your precious Darien does? He won't have anything to do with you. He's listening to the words of a stupid, pointless dream." Diamond snickered.

"That was you? You were the one that sent those dreams to us. You were trying to break us up." Serena gasped, jumping off of the bed.

"My queen. Please understand. I had no other choice. I had to find some way to break you two love birds up. That was the only way." Diamond tried explaining.

"How could you? You bastard! When I get out of here, Darien and I will show you how much we love each other, and we will kill you once and for all." Serena snapped, walking towards the door.

"I don't think so my queen." Diamond also snapped in anger to what Serena had just said to him.

Running towards her, he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. Holding her there, he leaned in to give her a kiss when there was a sudden bang on the door. Tossing Serena onto the bed, Diamond ran to answer the door to find Emerald standing before him.

"What do you need Emerald? I am in the middle of something here. What is it?" Diamond asked sharply.

"Forgive me my prince, but I heard a bang and was wondering…"

"Everything's fine." Diamond interrupted her impatiently.

"Wait! There is one more thing my prince. Sapphire, Rubius, and I are having an emergency meeting and would like you to be there."

"When?" Diamond asked, his face showing a hint of anger.

"During dinner you highness. Will you come my prince?" Emerald begged.

"Very well. Leave me for now before I change my mind though." Diamond commanded as Emerald quickly shut the door behind her.

With a sigh of relief, Diamond slowly walked back over to the shaken up Serena. She was sitting on the bed, tears once again rolling down her face. She was trapped in a giant palace with a ton of bad guys, and had no idea as to what to do. Diamond sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her back.

"I do care about you Serenity, but that won't make me go all soft on you. I love you and I will do anything for that love. You are mine now, and you are not going anywhere." Diamond explained, trying to hug her.

"No. I will get out of here, and we will stop you." Serena pushed him away.

"You can try my queen." Diamond smirked, standing up and exiting the room, leaving Serena alone for a while.

Hi guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. Review nicely, and I will update soon. Thanks! Later.


	5. Meeting and Torture

Sailor Moon Tricked

Hi peoples! What's up? I am SOOOO tired and SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am in the middle of an Inuyasha fan fict. I vowed on that fic to constantly update because I was so sick of reading really good fics that weren't updated in a long time. I actually just read a good Inuyasha fan fic that isn't done and that hasn't been updated in a year. I also am in the middle of reading a good Naruto fic, but that was just updated a day or two ago so I'm not worried about it. However, I highly encourage the author to keep going on it. It was great! Ok. I know you guys were waiting on my next chapter, but I was waiting to see how many people would act on my author's note. Ok. I am pleased with the results. So, just for you guys, I am continuing my awesome story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Here it is! Just remember to review nicely!

Chapter 5

Fear and Near Torture

As the scouts back at the castle continued planning their rescue for Serena, Diamond and his evil companions were having their own meeting about the precious Serena. They were all eating dinner together, with the exception of Serena who was still locked in Diamond's room.

"My prince, I'm sorry for calling this meeting at the last minute. We were just concerned about having that other woman around our castle." Emerald began, slightly shaking in fear.

"How dare you Emerald? Are you questioning me?" Diamond snapped at her.

"No my prince!" Sapphire joined in; "She was just saying that she is dangerous to have around. That's all."

"She is no threat to us Sapphire. I have her locket with me. And even if she got her locket, transforming would just drain what is left of her energy. Do not worry about her." Diamond explained surprisingly calm to them.

"I trust you my brother." Sapphire smiled.

Diamond smiled, got up from the table, grabbed a plate of food, and slowly walked out of the room towards his own room where Serena was being held. With an evil, satisfied smirk, Rubius also stood up and headed out to his own room for a good nights sleep. Sapphire was about to do the same when he noticed the troubled look on Emerald's face. Smiling, he slowly leaned over to her, trying to catch her attention.

"What do you want Sapphire?" Emerald immediately snapped.

"What's wrong with you Emerald? Isn't his word good enough for you?" Sapphire sighed.

"No way! He has some nerve bringing that weak, stupid, blond, meatball headed wench into our castle! He is mine, and mine alone! She can not, and will not have him! Got it Sapphire?" Emerald continued her relentless ranting.

Sapphire sighed again and tried to think about what to say to her. Whatever he thought of would not have come out right, so he just took a deep breath and said whatever came to mind.

"Emerald, Prince Diamond is not for you. He doesn't feel for you what you feel for him. He obviously wants that wench Serenity more than you. I, however, do love you. I…I want to give us a chance. Why can't you just give the guy that has true feelings for you a chance?" he stuttered, completely unsure of her reaction to his confession.

"What? Sapphire?" Emerald mumbled, her eyes widening.

She drew her fan in front of her face and let out a small smirk behind it. For some reason, she didn't want Sapphire to know about her evil smirk. Then, when she couldn't take it anymore, she began laughing hysterically. Sapphire's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the beautiful Emerald.

"Em…Emerald?" he finally managed to utter.

Emerald just continued laughing for a few more seconds. Finally, she stopped and put her fan down by her side. She looked at the afraid Sapphire with a sarcastic, sympathetic face. Sapphire sighed, awaiting a response from his beloved Emerald.

"Poor, poor Sapphire. I only love my dear Prince Diamond. I am sorry though. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am really sorry. I do at least owe you that." Emerald said with almost no emotion in her voice.

"Well, at least I got off easy." Sapphire sighed with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

He watched as Emerald slowly got up and walked out of the room. Almost immediately, the table began cleaning itself as Sapphire watched with a bored expression. When it was fully clean, Sapphire sighed again and slowly walked out of the room and went to his own room.

As Diamond entered his room, he saw Serena sitting on the bed, completely lost in her thoughts. She looked as if she were deeply meditating, and didn't even notice that he had entered the room. Finally, after clearing his throat, Serena then noticed that Diamond had entered the room. As she examined him, she saw him holding a huge plate with lots of good food in his hands. She gasped and immediately stood up from the bed.

"I thought you would be hungry Serenity." Diamond smirked at her.

"Oh my gosh! I was so hungry!" she exclaimed, dashing towards the plate of food.

Before Diamond could even hand the plate to her, she had already eaten half of what was on it. He stared at the girl and her strange eating ways. Within a matter of a few more seconds, everything on the plate was completely devoured. She handed the plate back to him and smiled at his confused expression.

"This girl is so strange. She seems so different from the Neo Queen Serenity of our time. No matter though. She is still young, and has much to learn. She will become the queen that I have grown to know and love." Diamond thought to himself as he watched Serena head back to the bed.

Serena sat down on the bed and sighed in sadness. Diamond, who was still staring at her, sat down next to her and put a hand on top of her shoulder. Looking up at him, Serena put on a sad face and tried to win him over.

"Please let me go Diamond. Darien is…"

"What did I say about saying his name?" Diamond growled at her, tugging at one of her pigtails.

"I'm sorry Diamond. Please. Don't hurt them." Serena begged, seemingly giving in to her capture.

"Swear your love and loyalty to me forever and I will leave them alone for good." Diamond reassured her, quickly calming down.

"I….No! I…I can't!" Serena shouted, her face covered with tears.

Diamond smirked at her, gently rubbing his hands through her hair. She slowly looked up at him, noticing that he was unusually calm. When she was about to apologize to him, she suddenly felt as if she were loosing control of herself. She tried to pull away from him, but all of her attempts failed. Diamond grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"You can't resist me my queen. As long as my third eye is open, you are under my control." Diamond continued smirking at her.

"N….no!" Serena shouted, trying to resist him.

After a few seconds, she finally realized that it was impossible to break away from his trance. He forced her lips to meet his, and moaned slightly as he got his long awaited kiss from his dear queen. Serena tried to break away from him, but was no longer in control of her body at all. The only thing she could do was try to think of something to do. Her mind was the only thing that was even the slightest bit operational at this point.

"I have to get out of this! No one is here to help me! I'm going through this torture alone and I am the only one who can save me now. Darien? Scouts? Rini? Guys! Where are you?" she cried in her mind as Diamond forcefully began to grope her.

"No one can help you now my queen!" Diamond exclaimed, letting out a loud evil laugh.

Ok. There is my next chapter. I call it a bit of a lovers quarrel. I mean, wow. First, Emerald completely rejects Sapphire, and then Serena completely rejects Diamond. Oh well. Diamond's going to try to get what he wants no matter what anyway. Ok. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I will try to do better next time. I am so tired right now. It's almost midnight here and I am beyond overwhelmed. I am about to start a story for my mom, that's actually pretty good. She thought of it, and she's not even a writer like me. Ok. Yeah. Also, I am working on my Inuyasha fan fic. If you wanna read it, it's called "Forced Once Again." It's a good fic. It's about Bankotsu and Kagome. Yeah. Bankotsu is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hot! Wow! Ok. I am going to go now. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I am always taking suggestions, but please be nice. Ok. I will try to update both of my fics as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy them. Ok. I'm going now. Talk to ya later, and remember to review nicely. Ok. Bye!


End file.
